The application generally relates to an underwater camera holder for scuba diving. The application relates more specifically to a dual handle bracket with a mounting adapter for attachment of an underwater camera, such as a GoPro or similar video recording device, when scuba diving.
Currently there are underwater video camera housings in which all of the major components thereof are cut to size or shape from conventional, commercially available products such as PVC pipes, transparent synthetic sheet materials and water-tight fittings for exterior control means for operable connection to a video camera, fixed within the housing. The housing includes a pair of diametrically opposed adjustable handles, extending outwardly, from the main housing.
U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2015016837 discloses a hand-held articulating arm camera mount for mounting an imaging device. The imaging device mount comprises a handle is arranged to be held with one hand by a user; a base connected to the handle; an arm rotatably secured to the base such that the arm can be rotated relative to the handle and secured in place; and a mount head movably secured to the arm, the head movable relative to the arm. The mount head is configured to mount an imaging device that is adjustable with multiple degrees of freedom relative to the handle.
Further, a camera housing with integral brackets limits the adaptability and transferability of various cameras to the mounting brackets, e.g., for different light conditions and environmental applications.
In many use cases, a camera mount or bracket may be a single arm that can be held in one hand. Such mounts allow the photographer the use of the free hand, e.g., for focusing a camera lens or holding another device. However, when scuba diving, there are different considerations that challenge the ability of the photographer to control and aim a camera while propelling through water at considerable depth. The current and pressure impose forces that make single-handed camera mounting difficult to frame a subject to be photographed.
What is needed is a system and/or method that satisfies one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.